


And the Stars Shine On

by ivycross



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Mild Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 13:39:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4350905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivycross/pseuds/ivycross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for <a href="http://slashorific.livejournal.com">slashorific</a> over on LJ.<br/>Prompt used was "For my part I know nothing with any certainty, but the sight of the stars makes me dream.” -Vincent VanGogh<br/>Beta read by the lovely <a href="http://writerdragonfly.tumblr.com">writerdragonfly</a>, but all mistakes are mine.</p><p>Come say hi to me on my <a href="http://ivycross.tumblr.com">tumblr</a></p></blockquote>





	And the Stars Shine On

The night is warm and a soft breeze blows through the nearby palms. It carries the smell of the ocean, but Steve can't smell it. His nose is clogged with the scent of gunpowder and blood. Danny's blood to be exact.

He holds his partner, applying pressure to the wound in Danny's gut. It doesn't seem to be doing much as blood continues to darken Danny's shirt. Steve takes a quick look around. He sent Kono to get help but she's not back yet.

“Stay with me Danny,” he breathes. He doesn't know if his partner can hear him. Danny's eyes are closed and even though he's breathing, it's slow with a wet sucking sound as he inhales. Steve shudders and swallows.

His mouth feels dry and his tongue too big. His throat hurts like it's trying to close up on him and his eyes sting. There is another sick sucking breath and Steve closes his eyes.

“Steve.”

Steve opens them again. Danny is looking up at him, his blue eyes shiny and out of focus. Steve licks his lips and tries to smile. 

“Don't talk, Danny. Kono's going to be back any minute with help. You're gonna be fine, alright?” He's not sure who benefit he's saying that for. Danny lays there limp on the ground peering up at him. His focus seems to shift and he smiles.

“The stars are out,” he says. 

Steve looks up and then back down nodding his head. 

Danny's smile widens. “Can I tell you something?”

“Yeah, Danno. Sure. Anything.”

“I have this dream where you kiss me under the stars and it's beautiful, cause it's just us and nothing else matters but that kiss.”

Steve blinks and a tear rolls down his face. “Really? That does sound beautiful.” His voice comes out thick and shaky.

“Yeah. You know, I always wanted to make that happen, but it was never the right time. We're always busy or people were around. Then I was just unsure.”

“Unsure?” How could Danny be unsure? Didn't he know how much Steve loved him?

“Yeah. I was never sure if it would be a good idea.”

“I can tell you that it's a great idea and when this is over, I know a place where you can see every star there is. I'll take you there.”

“Will you kiss me?” Danny wheezes and coughs. 

Steve breath catches in his throat. No, please don't die, Danny. Please don't die.

“Yeah,” Steve says. Tears are streaming down his face unchecked and his nose is running. He doesn't care. He’s not letting go, not for anything.

There are tears in Danny's eyes too, but he continues to smile. “I can't wait.”

Silence falls over the two of them. Steve keeps pressing down on the wound, hoping and praying that it's enough. His hands are covered in blood. It's warm and slick on his skin. He's shaking uncontrollably. His vision blurs from all the tears. 

He blinks them away and for a moment, his vision clears. He can see his tears as they fall on his hand. They mingle with the blood and bile rises in Steve's throat. He swallows it down and waits.

Danny peers up at the sky, the smile still on his face. Steve wonders what is going through his head right then. Does he know? Steve hopes not, because then he will have to face the harsh reality of what is happening. He doesn't want to do that. He’s not ready.

Suddenly Danny's smile falters. Panic run wild in Steve's mind. 

“Danny? What's wrong, Danny?”

Danny's face scrunches up. “Is it going to rain?” 

Steve shakes his head. 

“It's just... It's clouding up. I can't see the stars now.”

 Steve looks toward the sky. Not one cloud can be seen and the stars above them shine brightly as before, uncaring and unaware of what is happening beneath them.

Steve sucks on his lips and squeezes his eyes shut. A sharp pain fills his chest and he wants to scream. Scream at the sky and those damned stars. How dare they shine so brightly when his world is falling apart?

Instead, he sucks in a deep breath. He opens his eyes again and looks down at his partner. “Yeah. It’s gotten real cloudy. Must getting ready to pour.”

Danny nods slowly. His face's gone slack and he's no longer looking up, but somewhere else. “Steve?”

“Yeah, Danno?

“I'm sorry. I waited too long.”

Steve shakes his head quickly. “No. No, it's okay. It's going to be okay. You're going to be fine and we can talk about it when you're back on your feet. We'll talk about everything and….”

Steve stops talking. Danny is completely still. His eyes stare unseeing into the night. Steve shuts his eyes again. 

In his mind, he sees a vision. Of Danny smiling, dressed in white, a lei of maile leaves and pikake flowers around his neck. Danny all sleepy faced, his hair askew reaching over the bed, a wide gold band around one finger. Of them in his kitchen dancing around one another as they cook dinner. He sees heated arguments followed by soft-spoken apologies. He sees nights where they come together, joining their bodies as one. He sees Danny smile and then all he can see is Danny lying motionless on the ground.

He sniffs as the pain in his chest increases. It feels like a vice around his heart. It’s crushing it. It hurts to breathe. A choking sob escapes his lips and he lets out an anguished cry. He weeps openly, not hearing the sounds of sirens or Kono calling his name. He hears nothing, but Danny's apology over and over in his mind.

The wind blows over him carrying his cries to up to the sky. His cries go up to the stars. It reaches them and they shine on. Among them, a new star is born. It alone hears his cries, feels his pain. It shines the brightest of them all. It shines just for him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [slashorific](http://slashorific.livejournal.com) over on LJ.  
> Prompt used was "For my part I know nothing with any certainty, but the sight of the stars makes me dream.” -Vincent VanGogh  
> Beta read by the lovely [writerdragonfly](http://writerdragonfly.tumblr.com), but all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Come say hi to me on my [tumblr](http://ivycross.tumblr.com)


End file.
